<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Stays by Fan_Galaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683102">Everything Stays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy'>Fan_Galaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I love that the Bulls are a character as One, and it's time to make my entrance into the Black Clover fandom!, beautiful shit, let's go!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asta watches the Bulls' chaos for a moment and is reminded of his old family back in Hage.</p><p>Two families that, in the end, might not be so different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta &amp; Black Bulls Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Stays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Bursts into the Black Clover fandom* WHAT'S UP FUCKERS!! I'm here to make a fuck ton of mundane and soft fics!!!<br/>Ok but legit, I've stepped into the Black Clover fandom and I can't wait to make some more stuff for it! And I knOW I have a lot of unfinished BNHA stuff, but I promise I'll get back to it someday!<br/>I also have some other ideas for this fandom, along with a whole AU that I have some good ideas for, so be ready for that!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night, in the middle of the usual chaos of the main room in the Black Bulls base, Asta finally sat back for a moment, sighing after he was thrown out of a battle between Luck and Magna that he accidently stumbled into.</p><p>He sighed tiredly, just settling into the couch he had been thrown into, observing the chaos for once instead of being part of it.</p><p>Nearly everyone was yelling-Asta had been apart of that noise just a few moments before-and the base was as wrecked as ever.</p><p>He smiled softly as a laugh fell from his mouth. To him, it felt a little like home.</p><p>Even through all of the loudness he could hear all of their voices-Luck and Magna yelling out insults, Finral trying to stop them somewhere in the background, Vanessa cheering them on.</p><p>It reminded him of his home back in Hage-with all the children and Father and Lily, his first home among his two.</p><p>His mind drifted to their own moments of chaos back there-well, as chaotic as you can get in such a quiet town. (He never minded it, though-things always seemed alright, and at night, you could see the stars so well, with no night time noise to speak of.)</p><p>He was reminded of him and Yuno playing tag in the forest when they were young, before anyone else showed up-when it was just him and Yuno, the two found on the doorstep of the church they called home.</p><p>He'd known Yuno all his life. Sometimes, it was a crazy realization, since it almost didn't feel like it.</p><p>Then he thinks to moments like those, running around together before they could even think about rivalries or dreams or how much they should cry.</p><p>Moments like wriggling out of Father or Lily's grip to explore the city on days of festivals.</p><p>Moments like huddling together on cold nights, sleeping together with limbs tangled without a care.</p><p>Of course, little changed when the others showed up-they just had more family to welcome.</p><p>After that, there were more chaotic moments-children refusing to sleep or running around trying to mess with sharp objects and yelling and laughing and playing.</p><p>He thought back, for a moment, to the day he declared to Yuno that all of their friends would be their family.</p><p>That because they had no blood relatives, they would just make their own family.</p><p>Because since no one was there that could be of any higher level in any family sense, then everyone they cared for was their family.</p><p>Asta's smile grew a little as he looked on at his new family-the Black Bulls, a family of misfits that were seen as weak, lacking in numbers and strength.</p><p>And then there was his family in Hage-a bundle of children who were abandoned, left on the church's doorstep, poor, with a tiny home.</p><p>But both were full to the <em>brim</em> with <em>love,</em> and with bonds.</p><p>Family members sometimes had a remarkable resemblance, he'd heard someone say to him once; heard them tell him they couldn't be his family, then.</p><p>A foolish child who was no older than eight, but two years older than him at the time.</p><p>But he looks at Vanessa's big smile and Magna's challenging smirk and Finral's fond one, having given up at parting the two fighters.</p><p>He remembers Yuno's challenging smirk, the smile in his eyes when his lips said nothing, the fond smile Father would give him and Yuno when they'd start yelling about rivalries.</p><p>Their family similarity has always been there.</p><p>He was reminded of this old lullaby Sister Lily used to sing him and Yuno as a child, and eventually the other children when they joined.</p><p>"It's called 'Everything Stays'," she explained softly, noting the late hour and the huddled boys in front of her, so much calmer than they usually were, bodies slumped with sleep. "It's about how, even as things change, there's still always something that stays the same. Something you keep with you." And she smiled softly. "Isn't that nice?"</p><p>Asta grinned, taking a breath in.</p><p>It really is.</p><p>He began to softly sing a song he hadn't heard in...what was probably a good few years.</p><p>He wished Yuno was here to hear it.</p><p>"Let's go in the garden...you'll find something waiting...right there where you left it, lying upside down…"</p><p>He wasn't exactly the best singer, but he paid that no mind.</p><p>All that mattered right now was the nostalgia flowing through his veins, making his smile syrupy sweet with emotions he hasn't touched in ages.</p><p>He knew the chaos drowned it out for the most part. He knew it may have been a little odd to start singing in a situation like this.</p><p>But it really didn't matter. Not right now.</p><p>He didn't even notice Noelle stomping over, about to plop down next to him in a bit of a rage-Magna and Luck were so annoying, destroying the base like that!-before she stopped as the quiet song pricked her ears, just at its beginnings.</p><p>She lightly pulled on Vanessa's arm, who noticed and pulled on Finral's, and it carried on until even Magna and Luck had stopped to listen to the soft song ringing out.</p><p>They all took in for a moment how Asta's smile was...new. It was soft and somehow quiet like something they'd never seen from him before.</p><p>And the song he was singing was...it sounded old, and slow, and ancient, like an old lullaby or nursery rhyme.</p><p>His voice itself was quiet, and a little rickety from unuse, but still clear, a little bell like. A little high, but not too terrible. He sang every note like he knew it well, clear and practiced. Like he knew it like an old friend, like the amber eyed rival he seemed to know so well.</p><p>He finally ended it, eyes opening and then widening as he began to shout in surprise, all of them laughing at his usual high pitched screams returning after such a somber moment.</p><p>Afterwards, he explained that he had just thought of his old family and his new one, laughing a little nervously.</p><p>"I was watching you guys and your usual chaos and I was kinda reminded of my family back in Hage...since you guys are kinda my new one, the one I have here, I guess I just got a little nostalgic, and the similarities reminded me of that old song!"</p><p>Some of them smiled a little softly and some of them needed a moment to tear up-notably Noelle, Finral, Vanessa, Magna, and a couple others. (Ok so like 90% of them cried so what shush.)</p><p>Either way, though, it was interesting to know he knew such a strange little song.</p><p>Certainly a little strange of a boy-yet <em>so</em> amazing-at the very least.</p><p>They were so, so happy to be apart of his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also uh,,,,,I know Everything Stays wouldn't have existed back then or whatever, it was just the inspiration lmao</p><p>Edit: Last Black Clover fic to add this to<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/Tvt5DnW">the server!!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>